


The birth of an army

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: C is for Common [23]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Birth, Birthing, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Green Kryptonite, Growth, Hand Jobs, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kryptonite, Masturbation, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Muscle Growth, Other, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Pink Kryptonite, Purple kryptonite, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Impregnation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yellow kryptonite, asexual reproduction, bara, bara kon-el | conner kent, dub-con, i honestly have no idea what i need to tag for this that i haven't oops, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “And this,” Lex shows off the purple stone again, “well this is the final part in our little process. This will give you the ability to rapidly, asexually reproduce. In layman's terms, you’re going to get yourself pregnant, big guy.”{{Another request}}
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: C is for Common [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060787
Kudos: 53





	The birth of an army

A lot happened all too fast. Conner barely remembers everything, and he knows that it has to do with the pounding in his head, the ache in his body, the fact that every part of his body was screaming in pain still. He knew that feeling, knew exactly what it was and that there was nothing he could do about it. His strength meant nothing, and with the amount of pain that he was in, he couldn’t even think of a way out of the situation anyway.

He remembers that his team were called out to help with a situation, a situation that had turned out to be a trap. He doesn’t even know what’s happened to his teammates, what became of them once he’d been subdued with green kryptonite. There was no thinking beyond the pain and the only voice screaming in his head to get out of there. But he couldn’t of course, and eventually the pain too much and he’d passed out.

Even now, as Conner wakes from his unconscious state, his muscles and bones still ache. His head feels hazy, and he doubts that he’s going to be getting out of here any time soon. Opening his eyes, Conner groans when even the low lightening of the room he’s in hurts his eyes. He squeezes his eyes closed and shakes his head. The sound of chains rattling from the action draws his attention.

He slowly blinks his eyes open as he turns his head slightly and looks around him. The room was bare, floor and walls padded, and the first thought was that this was like an asylum room. The only thing in the room besides himself was the chain going from the back wall to his neck. And when Conner lifts his hand and grips the collar around his throat, he feels the little stones along it. It has to be kryptonite, it’s the only way that he can explain why he feels so sluggish still. It’s not enough to harm him, but it’s enough to keep him from using his strength.

His body still aches though, and when he glances down at his body, his chest tightens, his throat restricts, and his eyes widen in shock. The first shock is that he’s almost completely naked, the only thing on his body being a tight pair of underwear that are highly uncomfortable. The second bit of shock is the sight of his body. He barely recognises it as himself, given his new size. Every muscle in his body is prominent in ways they never have been, outlined perfectly along his body. They’re bulging like they could burst through his skin and it all feels like some horrible fever dream. There’s no way he actually looks like this… is there?

Before he can spiral into a mess of thoughts and fears, he hears the latch of a door, even through the padded walls. At least his senses were still working. He tenses up but he doesn’t even have the energy to do more than sit up as the door across from him opens.

“Rise and shine, big guy.” Lex grins as he steps into the room. Two guards’ step in behind him, but they stay beside the door. Conner doesn’t have to guess what their guns are loaded with. Lex stalks over to him, and Conner snarls as his hands ball into tight fists against the floor.

“What have you done to me?” He growls and Lex’s smile only widens.

“A lot, actually. It’s been quite fun watching your body go through all the changes I’ve forced it to endure. I wish I had a mirror, you look fabulous, especially with that collar.”

“Answer the question, Luthor.” Conner snarls more and Lex holds up his hands in defence. Conner notices the light shine of a purple stone in his hand. “What is that?”

“One thing at a time.” Lex tuts as he stands up tall and almost sneers down at Conner. If he didn’t feel so drained, he’d pull himself to his feet and punch that look right off of Luthor’s face. “I’ve spent the last few months hunting down a variety of kryptonite stones, just for you to have, Conner. Each has it’s purpose, of course, green keeps you subdued, you couldn’t throw a punch at me without losing all of your energy, the yellow one,” And Lex reaches out and taps one of the stones in Conner’s collar, “helped your Kryptonian genes take over your human genetics, making you more alien than man. The pink one increased muscle growth, which was key in making sure you’d be prime for breeding.”

“Breeding? Are you mad?” Conner hisses and this time he does try to make a grab for Lex. But the green kryptonite is doing its job perfectly fine, making his movements too slow and weak, and Lex is easily able to grab his wrist, and his fingers don’t even curl halfway around the muscle before he shoves Conner’s hand away.

“It also gave you the necessary… let’s say tools, to ensure you’d carry offspring for me.” And Lex’s grin couldn’t be anymore primal if he tried. Conner’s blood feels like it runs cold. Carry offspring, there was no mishearing or misunderstanding that statement. Conner doesn’t even want to think about what the hell has actually happened to his body for that to be possible, but if there’s a will and a way, Lex will always find it.

“And this,” Lex shows off the purple stone again, “well this is the final part in our little process. This will give you the ability to rapidly, asexually reproduce. In layman's terms, you’re going to get yourself pregnant, big guy.” Lex chuckles as he reaches forward and works the stone into another little clasp in the collar. Conner tries to push him away again, but without his strength and knowing that there are two guards ready to shoot his ass makes his efforts pretty laughable.

Lex steps back once the stone is in place, grinning proudly to himself as he looks Conner over. “You will always be my greatest achievement, Superboy.” And even though Conner thinks that maybe Lex means it, he can’t help but hear the condescendence in his voice.

“You’re a monster, Luthor.”

“Amusing, coming from a creature such as yourself.” Lex chortles as he turns on his toes. “You’re going to breed me an army, Conner, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Conner grits his teeth, snarling again but before he can snap back at Luthor, he’s leaving the room, and the door is being sealed shut between them. Anger and fear coil in Conner’s stomach, enough to make him feel sick. He curls in on himself and closes his eyes. He needs to get out of here, and fast. But what is he going to do? There’s no way Lex will let him escape, even if he had a slight chance of doing so.

\- - -

Conner didn’t even know that he had passed out until he’s waking up again. Still feeling groggy and disorientated, he knows that it has to be the Kryptonite that’s left him feeling so sluggish and out of it. He groans softly and sits up again, feeling discomfort in his stomach. Gritting his teeth, Conner presses his fingers into the side of his belly, noticing that the muscle is slightly curved and a little softer to the touch.

Fear curls in Conner’s insides again and he sits up fully to look himself over. And even though Luthor had been clear about what was going to happen to him, some part of him had hoped that maybe he was lying, or that it wouldn’t work, that this was all just a nightmare, some fucked up thoughts his mind had come up with. But no, this was real, this was happening and Luthor was right, there was nothing he could do about it.

Conner whines low in his throat, the sound followed by a groan of discomfort as he presses his hand against his stomach. He can feel the skin expanding under his palm, can feel it hardening as his stomach swells. It’s uncomfortable, it leaves a sick feeling settled in his gut, but over it all, something about it feels… nice. Conner’s legs shake and his breathing starts to stutter as he watches in disbelief as his belly grows before his eyes. Everything feels like it’s happening all too fast, and yet Conner isn’t sure how long it actually drags out, if it does at all or if it really does happen within minutes.

Conner’s fingers press into the firm curve of his belly, hand rubbing against the underside of it. Swallowing thickly, Conner doesn’t even want to admit to himself that the whole process doesn’t feel that bad. He can feel his cock twitching in interest and after losing the battle of his own mind, slides off his underwear. His cock isn’t even fully hard and is already twice the size he would have been fully erect before Luthor got hold of him. He tries his hardest to ignore the fact that he’s getting worked up over this and instead tries to think about how he’s going to stop this.

He’s grasping at straws now, thinking maybe there’s a way out. His pecs ache, and his nipples are overly sensitive when he touches them. His stomach is swollen and heavy and he can _feel_ the baby inside him shifting, growing, giving little rough kicks as it moves in his body. He squeezes his eyes closed like maybe this will all be gone when he opens them again. False hopes and ideals, Conner knows this is real and that Lex is going to get exactly what he wants, even if Conner has no idea how this could be happening.

“Fuck you, Luthor.” Conner snarls when the discomfort in his stomach shifts lower. Biting into his lip, Conner shifts, trying to get himself comfortable again, but no matter how much he moves, he can’t help himself.

It’s when he pushes himself up onto his knees, both hands coming to rest on his full belly that the first contraction hits. Conner groans and his hands push harder against his belly as the pain rolls through him. It leaves his cock twitching, and a twinge of pleasure runs up his spine. Conner whines and leans forward on his hand, back arched slightly as he bows his head. His arms and legs shake and without even thinking about it, his hand is moving from his belly to grip his cock.

Moaning softly, Conner strokes his cock slowly but firmly, relearning the length and girth, relearning the veins along it, thumbing the slit and smearing pre-come over the head. His breathing picks up until he’s panting softly, a combination of the pleasure to his cock and in his body paired with the small tug of pain from the contractions. But the pain pales into comparison from how good it feels, and before Conner can even question it, he’s shifting his position again.

He lays on his back, propped up on his elbow as he strokes his cock faster now. With his free hand, he reaches back and presses two thick fingers into his hole, not even questioning the slick inside him or how loose he is. It feels too good to think about it as he tips his head back with a moan. He curls his fingers hard into himself, stimulating his prostate, just as another contraction rolls through him and he pushes with it.

“Holy shit,” Conner groans, his body shaking from how good it feels. There’s a voice in his head begging for it to stop, wanting all of this to go away, but it’s being drowned out by the thoughts of just how good this all feels.

Conner pulls his fingers back and lays on his back more, resting back on his shoulders as he cups his balls with his now free hand and strokes his huge cock frantically. Mumbling low curses, hips jolting with pleasure with each contraction pushing through him, Conner feels his orgasm building up. He thought it would be painful, and he’s not sure what it is that’s making this feel so good, but he can’t even think straight to question it as he pants and moans, jerking himself off hard and fast.

“Fuck… oh, fuck!” Conner moans as his cock spurts cover his body. His release is more intense than it’s ever been, leaving him feeling lightheaded as come covers his body. He keeps stroking himself roughly, thighs spreading open wider as he’s forced to keep pushing.

And he cries out loud, head tipping back more as he gives another push and he feels the baby, _his baby_ , push out of his body. His cock jolts in his hand and more come splashes over his body, reaching high enough to hit his cheek as he shakes from the intensity of his orgasm. His cock throbs and continues to spurt come over his body as he struggles to catch his breath. It even continues to twitch and leak onto his stomach as he slowly sits up, staring down in disbelief at the sight of the baby between his thighs. It’s screaming its lungs out, and Conner doesn’t even think twice about collecting it up into his arms and cradling it against his chest.

It’s still surreal, and that voice in his head is screaming as loud as the baby is now about how bad this situation is, how he needs to get out of here. But it had felt so good and despite everything, looking down at _his_ baby, rocking it slowly to help calm it… well… it kind of made it worth it. Conner swallows thickly and rubs the baby’s back as he stares down at them like he still can’t believe what just happened.

The implication of what this all means doesn’t sink in until Conner feels that discomfort return to his stomach. He lets out a distressed sound, unsure what to even think when he hears the door opening again. His instant reaction is to hold the baby as close as he can to his chest, wanting to protect it as Luthor steps into the room with the widest smile on his face that he possibly could have.

“Look at you, you did so well big guy. I’m more than pleased, Conner, you’ll never know how happy this makes me.” Lex hums as he moves over to Conner.

“You’re a monster,” Conner repeats, and he knows that he can’t stop Luthor from taking his baby from him, he knows that no matter what, Luthor is going to end up with them all. “You can’t-”

“Why not? It’s not like you wanted this.” Luthor grins as he reaches out. “Hand them over, there’s more on the way. I wouldn’t get attached to any.” And the way he says it makes Conner’s chest twist with too many emotions for him to process right now. But some part of him aches to hand the baby over, but with the growing discomfort in his stomach, he knows it’s for the best.

As much as it hurts, and as uncomfortable as the whole experience is, it’s just as pleasurable. Conner can’t help that every time he births one of his children that it pulls an orgasm over him. His body is oversensitive, driving him crazy from the barest of touches. He doesn’t even have to touch his cock to get off, the pleasure alone to his prostate and through his body makes him come untouched every time.

There’s not a part of him that isn’t ashamed, embarrassed or miserable during the whole process. Covered in his own come, his body shaking from the exertion, Conner’s unable to keep track of how long it is between each birth. It could be hours, it could be mere minutes, but he has no idea. His body doesn’t get a break.

He births three more babies, and it’s not Luthor to come in and collect them, it’s whoever he has working for him, but he birth’s three more before the first set of twins come. It hurts a lot more than it originally had, having to continue to push even after the first birth. And even though he hates this situation with every fibre of his being, watching those men take his screaming offspring from him makes it feel like a knife is being twisted in his gut.

There’s the fleeting thought that if he had chosen this, that if he was alone, that he was going to be able to keep his babies that he wouldn’t even hate this. The pain was worth it, with how good it felt and the idea of being a parent, no matter how unprepared for it he is. He’s not sure if it’s because of the kryptonite that he feels this way or some other instinct, but he doesn’t even want to question it.

His mind is at war every time he births another child for Lex, another solider. Conner has no idea where Lex is having them taken, what’s going to become of them, but he knows that there’s no way anything good will come from this. And yet, part of him doesn’t want this to stop. Not even when twins become triplets, and they become quads and… and it just keeps getting worse.

Conner’s panting, moaning, shaking from head to toe so bad that he can’t focus on anything else. The pain starts to ebb away, his body is under too much stress and too much strain. He can’t focus on anything but his cock twitching against his stomach, twitching in his hand as he comes over and over again until he can’t breathe, and he can’t think.

The room is filled with the sounds of his pleasure, the sounds of his babies screaming, and Conner knows that Lex is sat somewhere watching this unfold with the biggest smile on his face. It’s cruel, and Conner doesn’t even care that it’s cruel on himself, on his own body. It’s cruel on his children because there’s no way Lex is going to treat them right, there’s no way he isn’t going to use some magic or science to bend and break them into the soldiers that he wants. Conner knows he could never save them all, knows that there’s no way he could ever explain what the hell has happened if he does get out of here. But he knows that if his body is able to physically survive this, he’ll have to one day face an army of his own making, regardless of Lex’s hand in this.

Conner’s tongue feels heavy as he arches his back, his hands pressed into the curve of his full belly. His thighs ache and his body is suffering through too many different sensations for him to even know what’s happening anymore of how many babies he’s given Lex. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he feels like he’s gone insane from the constant abuse on his body.

Gritting his teeth, Conner swallows the urge to shout, to curse Lex out. It’s not going to help him, and he’s long given up hope of escape. With this collar on, with the stones affects wreaking havoc on his body, there’s no way he could get anywhere.

He sits up, panting and moaning as he grips his throbbing, leaking cock in his hand. He’s rubbed raw, and it hurts to hold onto it, but he strokes himself, all the same, chasing another orgasm that’ll only throw him deeper into this spiralling hole straight to hell. He can feel the next baby, the last one of this batch squirming in his womb, like it’s fighting to get out, or maybe wishing it could stay in like even it knew this was wrong. Conner whimpers pathetically at how uncomfortable the sensation is.

“C’mon,” Conner hisses as he rubs his belly, still stroking his cock even though it hurts, even though he wishes that he could stop feeling the pleasure from it all.

That’s when his ears pick up the sound of… well, it doesn’t sound good. Shouting and yelling, commands and demands being yelled by Luthor as other noises around the place fill Conner’s sensors. It sounds like… chaos, some kind of mayhem. Luthor is cursing, saying that he doesn’t want to do it, but that they’ll have to _leave him_. And Conner can only assume that he’s talking about him and that something has gone wrong.

Glancing back down to his stomach, as he watches the last of the men in the room make their hasty exits, Conner doesn’t even know what to think or what to do. And it’s dumb, but since they’re full Kryptonian, he wonders if maybe the baby can hear what’s going on. Conner lays back again, spreading his legs wider as he takes in deep, heaving breaths and bares down with the next contraction.

“Fuck, c’mon!” Conner cries out, trying his hardest to keep himself calm. He doubts that letting the noise around him work him up is going to help anything right now. So, he focuses on the birth, blocks out everything around him and pushes with everything he has.

His hand finds its way to his cock again, and he strokes frantically, strokes until his chest his heaving with all the different stimulations and sensations until his head is tipping back and he’s crying out again as another orgasm crashes over him, leaving him covered in even more come. And he has no idea how his body is even producing so much, but really, that’s not the weirdest thing about this.

His orgasm gives him the final push he needs to birth the child which has his cock throbbing again and Conner whimpers pathetically again. He’s not paying attention to anything else as he’s given the time, since no one else is here to take his baby away instantly, to collect up the infant in his arms. He tries cleaning himself off, tries cleaning the child off, but there’s not much he can do as he tries to catch his breath and stares down at them not even knowing what to think.

He doesn’t get to anyway when the door, that had closed behind Luthor’s men, opens up wide and Conner instantly looks up, expecting Lex himself to be standing there. But instead its _Clark_ , chest heaving like he’s been maniac as he takes in the sight before him. Conner feels like dying, shame and embarrassment flooding over him as he fails to be able to curl in on himself and preserve any part of dignity he might have been able to have left. He has no idea how he found him, but he was here. Clark doesn’t say anything though as he strides over to him, his eyes wide, clearly in shock.

“Hold still,” Is all he says as he reaches out and tips Conner’s head to the side slightly. Conner grips his infant to his chest as he feels the heat burn through the collar against his skin before it’s dropping off his neck. Clark’s eyes are still glowing red as he reaches back and, without a word, rips the cape from his suit and holds it out to Conner.

“Cover yourself and the baby, I’m going to get you out of here.” And his voice is too calm for the situation, and Conner doesn’t know why, but he’s more than thankful. He stands up on shaky legs and does as Clark asks before Clark steps up to him and pulls him into his arms and picks him up. “You’re gonna be okay, Conner.”

Conner doesn’t know if he believes that at all. He has no idea how long he was here, or how many babies he lost to Luthor, but as they make their escape and he glances down to the only infant he was able to save, his gut twists with conflicting feelings. He was glad to be escaping, but part of him, the part of his mind that was shattered by the whole experience, wishes that he was able to see the end of this, that Clark _hadn’t_ saved him.


End file.
